


Worth it

by vanillajae



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV First Person, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillajae/pseuds/vanillajae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be another break-in. They'd go in, take what they wanted and get out. The routine. But what they found that night would definitely be a game changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> First of all Hello ! First post on ao3, nothing too fancy, this is the bit I wrote for an exchange with a friend. The prompt was robbery and this had to be written in first pov. It was fun and I kinda like how it turned out so here it is~

Eleven p.m. I step out in the parking lot and check my watch yet another time for the night, reviewing the plan in my head as time goes on. Daehyun better be on time with his so-said awesome surprise, I'm not in for another messed up escape ending soaked in the damn woods in the middle of the night.

A few minutes later an engine roars as Daehyun drives by in his newly acquired black S Class. _What a baller..._ I sigh and shake my head as he pulls over, the glass slowly coming down to reveal his stupid grin.

"What do you think ?" He takes off his gleaming Aviators'.

"Very discreet, as always," I smile walking to the passenger side and dropping my bag on the backseat. "Come on let's go."

"Aye aye captain."

Today's target was a nice isolated villa on the worldly famous Hollywood hill. Not that it changed anything for us anyway. As goofy as Daehyun seemed, he and I could hack any of these electronic devices. Those petty jet setters thinking that they were protected by their so-said high-tech security systems didn't know better. The owners of the villa were away for a few weeks, off to the other side of the country for a business trip. In other words, an easy job.

"Okay stop over here," I motion a clear area beside a small patch of wood where the light is really low, so that we can walk to the house unnoticed.

"What ? Here _here_ ?" Daehyun grimaces, voice laced with hesitation. The car slows down.

"Yeah here _here_ ," I turn to him. He can be such an idiot sometimes. "Maybe next time you'll buy an SUV."

Daehyun whines yet complies. He parks his car on the rocky trail past a few bushes. "I hope the animals are friendly over here," he mumbles as we exit his precious Mercedes.

Sometimes I wonder how we can get along so well.

After a little walk in that small wooden area and a little bit of climbing we reach the villa, ready to split to meet our position, but just before that I grab Daehyun's shoulder, staring straight into his huge dumb eyes. "No more fooling around the pool," I articulate every single syllable so that it can impregnate his brain.

Daehyun lets out a little laugh. "Can't believe we made it out on this one," he finishes with one of his brightest smile, as if remembering the good old days when the police was actually this close to catch our asses.

"Dae' ?!" I snap trying to keep my voice low still. I know him, I trust him with my life but sometimes I swear all I want to do is sock him in the mouth.

"Chill Youngjae do I ever mess up ?" The look on my face probably speaks a lot louder than any word I could ever choose to say on this topic, which makes him rethink his whole statement. "I mean mess up real bad... It won't happen okay ? We go in there, take what we want. We leave. Nice and clean. Then I take you to some fancy restaurant and-"

"Okay okay ! Now shut up..."

_God I hate him._

Hoods on and off to the mission. The tricky part is that in cases like these, the cameras are usually directly sending their footage to police stations as soon as something abnormal happens. Daehyun crawls over the wall and times a first electromagnetic jammer to cut the signal long enough for us to get in the backyard. Same with the security system in the house. Now we just have to get in. Piece of cake.

Inside, the house is bathing in the moon light. The large windows climb up to the roof and go all around the living room.

"I could get used to that," Daehyun whispers.

We're not poor, obviously, but an apartment on the third floor in a pretty building in town, no matter how well decorated still doesn't equal this house's view of the city at night. I'm not a big fan of houses so I'll let him daydream alone.

"Focus," I remind him as I walk to the bedrooms upstairs.

"On it !" He whispers really loudly with a laugh in the voice.

Jewelry, carelessly stored cash, a few eclectic objects and paintings that could sell well, I try to gather as much as I can before heading back downstairs. It's easier operating in pair. The less time spent in here the better.

Walking back downstairs I hear Daehyun whispering my name in a hurry. _What now ?_ I carefully step down the stairs and grab my gun. I keep quiet until I hear him again. His voice's coming from the base of the stairs. I'm ready to shoot, adrenaline rushing through my veins, when I look down and see him on one knee, a complete distressed look on his face, knife drawn toward something, _nothing ?_ in front of him.

"What ??"

"Uhm... I heard something in there."

"Probably a rat ? Who cares let's go," I sigh in relief, putting my gun away.

"No... It made a sound when I dropped my bag. A-a human sound," Daehyun shakes his head and swallows anxiously. "What if they kept something in there ? Do you believe in supernatural beings ?" He turns to me, expecting a serious answer.

"Dae'..."

"What ?"

 _Ugh..._ I'm not one to fall for those kind of beliefs. Whatever made that sound was probably gone by now. "No one could fit there it's too small."

"That's what I'm saying ! And a dog would be growling at us at this point. Don't you wanna find out ? We'd sell it for a good price if it's something else."

"You're such a pain," I kneel on the side. I'm not gonna waste more time on this. "Knock on it," I order, hands back on my gun. I'd rather not get bit by a damn raccoon hiding in the dark, or whatever else leaping at our faces.

Daehyun runs his blade on the wood, slowly, to excite whatever is waiting in there. Nothing. Pissed off I slam a fist on the closet. The old doors bang in their foundations. Nothing.

"See ? Come on time to go." I get up, watching him pout like a baby. "Did you seriously expect to find some kind of alien sleeping in there ?"

"Would've been fun."

We're almost off when Daehyun stops me, saying he heard something again. At this point I'm this close to question his sanity when I myself hear some tiny sniffs and sobs from the closet. Daehyun's eyes spark and he hops back in place knife already in the lock to force it.

"What are you doing ?"

As usual, Daehyun dives head first into problems.

"Are you gonna adopt a kid right now ? Are we seriously abducting a child Daehyun ??"

He busts the lock by the time I'm done talking. The kid yelps in fear and the silence falls in the room.

"Hey there." Daehyun grabs the little figure.

It's a little boy. Black messy strands are framing his bruised little cheeks. He's wrapped and clenching on an old cloth from where I can see his little legs. He's too skinny to be eating healthily and only God knows for how long he's been in there. The sight is heartbreaking, but I still can't figure out where we're going with this.

"Dae' ?" I quietly ask, staring at the boy softly weeping in his arms.

"I'm not leaving him." Is all I get as answer. He's adamant about this and I know there's no point in arguing this time.

Daehyun has no more interest in his car as we walk back and I get to drive back at his place. Daehyun settles on the backseat with the boy on his laps and the bags by his side. The ride is oddly quiet. It's weird not having Daehyun crack stupid jokes here and there, instead being busy stroking the boy's hair and trying to lull him to sleep.

Despite a disturbing calmness in the boy's attitude he keeps on crying and no matter what Daehyun does it doesn't seem to work, and as I stop the car in the parking lot of Daehyun's apartment complex I can still hear soft whimpers along with his soft voice.

"Want me to stay over ?"

"Yeah... Yes please."

It's a whole new world opening in front of us once Daehyun finally starts wondering how to take care of babies.

"I should give him a bath right ? Or maybe feed him first ? What do you think Youngjae ?"

I nod at nothing in particular. We don't even know his name, let alone his age. For all we know this kid could be lacking important nutrients or even be allergic to milk or something else. "Yeah uh... Feed him I guess ?"

Daehyun hums heading for the kitchen. "You hungry buddy ?" His tone gets sweeter again as he looks at the boy.

I end up babysitting Daehyun's new most prized possession, sitting at the counter and watching him prepare a bowl of hot chocolate milk. I can't get myself to bond with this little one as cute as he is. He's quietly sucking on his thumb, big watery eyes piercing holes in Daehyun's back. I try to show him some affection, a hand on his back running up and down. It's a reassuring gesture right ? He barely budges, and even seems to tense before he realizes I won't do anything else. As he shifts to replace that white cloth he's been clenching on since we found him, his tiny arm slips out and flashes a silver chain around his wrist, the same kind that carries the name of their owner. "Jungkook," I read out loud before the little boy, Jungkook, whines and voices his discomfort for the first time tonight before pulling back his arm under the cloth.

"Hm ?" Daehyun turns around, a box of sugar in hands.

"Jungkook, that's his name," I repeat.

Jungkook seems a little more receptive now. No more thumb in is mouth and he watches Daehyun as he walks towards him smiling. "Jungkookie ?" He grabs him again to hold him close. "Hi I'm Daehyun, and this is Youngjae."

This is super odd but I still wave at Jungkook when his round eyes focus on me. He doesn't wave back of course but at least I tried. I still don't know how Daehyun can act like he's been nursing this kid since day one. It must have triggered something in him that directly echoed with his past, from the few things I got to learn from his youth. I don't question it further. We're partners, close friends even but there's still untold stories, the kind that either remain secret or require certain conditions in order to be told. I guess I don't mind waiting.

Hours later, after Jungkook finally fall asleep on a chair nearby, Daehyun drops on the couch beside me. We talk for a while about the parents and what while happen soon if Jungkook's face gets plastered all over the TV screens of the country.

"What about Europe ?" He suggests.

"What are we ? Bonnie and Clyde ?" This is by far the biggest mistake we've ever done.

"I'm Clyde."

"Of course you are," I roll my eyes.

I feel like I'm gonna regret this. This could go horribly wrong, I can already picture the police tracking us restlessly, the family begging for their _dear_ son on TV all over the world and the reporters thirsting over our story and tearing each other to get the latest news on the case.

I get that heavy feeling twisting my guts, this is the worst idea ever but the thrill and adrenaline I get with this dumbass are stronger and somehow, I can't get myself to tell him no.


End file.
